


This was supposed to be a holiday

by Siakb



Series: River Song x reader Drabble (prompts) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: This is my first attempt at a x reader fic, I will be doing more with multiple characters including the beautiful River Song. In this drabble you decided to go for a short holiday provided by the doctor but nothing ever seems to go to plan. Oh and the prompt was oh shut up kiss again ;D





	This was supposed to be a holiday

“Running, why did everything even remotely to do with the doctor have to have running in it” was the one thought running through Y/N’s head. The doctor had dropped you off for a holiday, on a distant planet that was literally just one huge resort. At first this place had been what you believed was paradise, it had everything, the hotel rooms were psychically linked to the occupant so it would change depending on what you liked or desired. That all changed on the first night when one gorgeous blonde turned your head, her curls unmissable and smile intoxicating. Never before had you been swept off your feet by a woman but you knew for her you would let her do anything, so she led your dancing of course. Together you spent the evening at the bar then on a balcony watching the suns rise, you’d drank and talked for hours, she’d told you her name was River Song. You couldn’t help thinking this was all perfect but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

 

The fire nation was a extremist group of aliens from different races, mainly Garm and Mara, who had banded together in order to take control of the resort. According to the group the resort offered tactical advantages in their future plans however they were happy to explode the planet in order to remove it from their “enemies hands” as they had put it. At least, that was what River had explained to you, which just had you wishing the doctor was there, before River turned to you and happy stated “but don’t worry we’re going to stop them and then I’m going to steal their explosives”. You looked at River with a start “What?!” which she replied to innocently “what?”. After travelling with the doctor you shook off your surprise at the last remark and just accepted it. “So what’s the plan?” Y/N asked, the Cheshire cat smile on River’s face made you feel a little warm under the collar. Taking you by the hand River led you to her room at hotel, promptly walking over to her wardrobe and changing into an all black ensemble. River didn’t seem to have any qualms with stripping in front of a stranger, the fact she looked over and winked at you reminded you that you’d actually been staring at her slack jawed while she’d changed.

 

Turning away quickly you mumbled an apology, a pair of arms wrapped around you a moment later as River rested her head on your shoulder asking you with a husky voice “enjoy the show sweetie?” the tensing of your shoulders had River chuckling as she kissed your cheek. Feeling your face flush and temperature rise you started to question whether you’d somehow sided with the wrong person, River gently led you to the bed and started talking about a plan of action. Being sat next to her left you slightly distracted as she was close enough to smell her perfume and feel her body warmth. Despite the very, very enticing distraction considering how much cleavage her outfit revealed you managed to understand the plan, even though it did sound half mad and included you being used as bait. Time and space travel definitely had affected you in some way because instead of questioning this insanity you just went along with what you were told, River gave off the same vibe the doctor did when making an plan of action which meant you were drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

 

*****

 

Several hours and a lot of running, dodging, climbing trees later the threat from the fire nation had been quashed by you and well mainly River actually but she wanted you to have some credit. River coaxed you to hand over the group while she went to sort something out, you knew that was suspicious but weren’t going to question it. The authorities arrived, all clad in black armour with huge helmets, if it hadn’t been for your experience with different aliens you thought that seeing these, talking rhinos, would’ve definitely been a factor in you going insane. After all the talking was over and the Judoon, which is apparently what the officers you met were, had started to leave you sighed relieved. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face when you noticed a familiar set of curls keeping a low profile nearby, “You know by the way you act people would think you have something to hide” Y/N said when walking over to River. Smirking you knew you had her, River smiled at you and huffed “oh shut up” grabbing your shirt and pulling you in for a searing kiss. When you broke apart she looked at you a tinge of sadness in her eyes “I’m afraid I have to go, but I am positive we will see each other again” hugging River close you whispered “we better”. Reluctantly you let her go and she started to walk away, you briefly watched her sway her hips as she left before reaching for your phone to ring the doctor. “Y/N?” the doctor answered after the first ring “Hey Doc, I’m ready to leave now” you sighed sadly “b..but you’ve only been there two days at most, is everything ok?”.

 

Not a moment before you could answer the tardis landed next to you and the doctor stuck their head out “why the rush back Y/N?” you smiled at them “some beautiful woman stole my heart then ran away.” The doctor nodded understandingly and stepped aside “wanna tell me about her?” they asked as you walked past. “She was a stunning blonde with curls so big you could hide secrets in them” you chuckled before adding “oh and she had such a lovely name, it was River”. The doctor seemed to jolt with shock “Wait what?!” they chased after you inside the tardis shutting the door, unseen to both of you a certain someone had been hiding in plain sight watching your interaction. River chuckled wickedly to herself and quietly said “until we meet again sweeties” before teleporting away using her vortex manipulator.


End file.
